


To be part of your past

by MinnieMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/pseuds/MinnieMey
Summary: Hermione is in seventh grade and goes out with Ron. However, her relationship doesn't go as she expected. By coincidence, she is sent in the past, the past of the Marauders. Lost in this time, she will do anything to go back to the future. But she is unexpectedly attracted by a young man with dark hair and grey eyes. Is he the one she has always dreamed of? If he really were the man of her destiny, can they have a future together?All the characters are owned by J.K.Rowling apart from those I created for this story.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I publish this story I started 15 years ago (yes, you read it well ^^). And I finally finished it some months ago.  
> I decided to publish it in AO3, with a revised version.  
> I would like to apologize in advance. First, for my English: this is the first time I publish a story in this language which is not my mother-tongue (I am French). Please feel free to correct me if you see some mistakes :). I would like to thank Kinaï from Les Kinagies, my corrector ^^. Second, back in 2005, my knowledge on Harry Potter wasn't as wide as today. So you may find some mistakes or strange elements but I wanted to keep them in this story to respect my innocence when I started writing ^^  
> Please also note that this story doesn't take into account the end of Book 6 (Dumbledore's death) and Book 7.  
> Thank you for reading these lines. I hope you will enjoy my story.
> 
> MinnieMey

_She was reading a book in a field… She was surrounded by blossoming flowers and felt at peace. A figure was coming nearer… It looked like a young man, with medium long black hair with a bright smile… She tried to see the features of his face but the sun was too bright and prevented her from seeing him clearly. She blinked…_

"Hermione!" a high-pitched voice screamed.

Hermione looked up sharply and remembered that she was in the Common Room, among noisy Gryffindors. On her left side, two first years were playing sorcery chess. On her right side, three boys were exchanging Chocolate Frog cards. And in front of her: a beautiful redhead girl was looking at her with wide eyes. She forced herself to smile, hiding her surprise.

"Yes, Ginny?

"What are you up to? Were you dreaming?"

"Not at all!" Hermione answered evasively.

She laid her head on her parchment of potions.

Ginny frowned, looking suspicious, then gave her a wicked smile.

"You still think about Ron, don't you?"

"But no! Why are you telling that?"

The girl with hazel eyes and fluffy hair was outraged. Whatever she did, her hair were thick and unmanageable. She had tried many times to cast a spell but so far, her attempts had never been concluding.

"I heard that you two had an argument… again…" Ginny talked gently, trying not to irritate her friend. She knew very well that Ron was a hot topic right now.

"Ah! And who told you? I guess it's Harry!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get you angry…" replied her friend quickly without looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione saw the redhair girl bending over her parchment. She sighed, trying to calm down. She couldn't discharge her rage at her because of her brother, it wasn't fair.

"No, don't apologize, Ginny," she said softly. "It's just that I'm pretty nervous at the moment... I had a fight with your brother... Sometimes I find him so…"

"Childlish?" finished the young Weasley.

"Yes ... It will never work between us…"

Hermione sighed another time and collapsed on the table, burying her head in her arms. After a few seconds, she looked up, even more tousled than she was before.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling…" she continued slowly.

"Yet, he did a lot of efforts these last days! He's being more patient and he tries to be nicer."

"Yes I know! And he did all that for me but... I don't know... There is something that bothers me... You don't know how lucky you are, Ginny! You are with Harry and he is the ideal boy: he cares about you, he's kind and smart! But Ron is totally different! I have the feeling he is not the boy of my dreams!"

"You're starting again!" Ginny cried out, rolling her eyes. "You know, Hermione, you have to stop thinking about Prince Charming! He doesn't exist! And if you continue, you will ruin your relation with my brother! He loves you!"

"Yes, I know…" Hermione whispered.

She didn't know what to do. She had started dating Ron Weasley two months ago: her childhood friend, the one she was supposed to love. After more than six years, they finally gave their relation a chance. She thought Ron would change during their last year at Hogwarts. But she was wrong. He was as immature and hot-tempered as he used to be..

Now, she felt trapped in her relationship. They always argued, every day, for a yes or a no. And she was tired of this situation. She had the feeling that her relationship was not evolving.

And yet... She had a strange feeling.. like if someone was waiting for her, somewhere else.

From the moment she has agreed to go out with Ron, she has made the same dream every night: she was with a young man with half-long brown hair and a bright smile. All she could remember was his smile which erased all the sadness in her heart.

She hadn't told anyone, not even Ginsy.

_What if someone else was waiting for her?_

_What if she made a mistake?_

_What if, what if, what if…_

Always the same questions but never a clear answer. So, for the moment, she was blocked in her relationship.

Hermione was starting to panic and took a deep breath. She gradually regained self-control.

"Give me some time!" she said.

"Ok, I'll stop! Or you will still question yourself for hours! Let's start our homework!" Ginny tried to comfort her.

The two friends smiled to each other and started to study. After ten minutes, however, Hermione looked up, feeling the awkward look of her best friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, frowning.

"I have never seen you with this necklace. What does it refer to?"

Hermione looked down at her strange necklace: a Time-Turner, surrounded by a thick solid gold circle. The object didn't work anymore.

"Oh, it's my old Time-Turner!" cried Hermione. "Do you remember? When I was in third grade, I used a Time-Turner to be able to follow all of my many courses."

"So, this is how it looks like! But I thought you gave it back to the Ministry."

"No, actually, when I went there to stop it, I asked to keep it. But it doesn't work anymore."

"And do you still wear it around your neck?"

Hermione took the Time-Turner in her hands and remained silent. The answer to this question was still a big mystery to her. This morning, she had the sudden urge to wear it as if she was forced to. She didn't want to believe in this kind of feelings, but there was that inner voice... The more she tried to avoid it, the more she thought about it. Irritated but defeated, she decided to wear it.

"Hmm ... I wanted to wear it, that's all!' she said, smiling.

"But, it's so…"

However, Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because Neville Longbottom, burst into the Common Room, breathing hardly.

"Help! he yelled. Help!"

Hermione stood up and walked straight to his friend.

"What's going on Neville?" she asked, with a serious and strict voice, which made her look like McGonagall.

"It's... It's…" the Gryffindor boy was trying to catch his breath, holding his ribs. "It's Harry and Ron…"

"What happened to them?" the prefect started to worry.

"They are ... in the dungeons! Please, come quickly !"

Hermione didn't think it twice. She immediately left the Common Room and headed to the dungeons, Ginny and other Gryffindors on her heels.

In the Great Hall, she found a group of people gathered in front of the entrance of the dungeons. She tried to make her way out but students pushed her. Annoyed, she stepped back and shouted in a loud voice:

"Get away! I'm a prefect! If you don't back off, I will remove points! Move! Hurry!"

This time, students got away. Hermione arrived at the entrance and reached the staircase leading to the dungeons. She could hear muffled noises and echoes from a closed door. She took all her courage and carefully opened the heavy door. She found herself in a round corridor and couldn't see the scene of the battle.

"Protego!" she shouted suddenly when she saw a spell casting on her.

The spell, likely a Stupefix, was blocked by her shield. Hermione walked slowly down the narrow hall. Voices were emphasized, spells hit the walls. With concern, the Gryffindor girl continued to go on, with some brave fellows, such as Ginny and Neville.

Finally, she arrived at the dungeons' corridor entrance. She stared at the scene. White, red, blue and green spells were casted in all directions. Gryffindors seemed to be fighting Slytherins.

Hermione quickly spotted Ron, who was limping and Harry whose cloak was half torn. She ran towards them, blocking spells at the same time.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried. The two boys turned around. "What is happening?"

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron answered who sounded relieved.

"But what the hell is going on?"

"We were in the corrid…" Harry started to say but he was stopped dead. "Be careful, Hermione, behind you!"

Hermione barely had time to turn around. A white flash hit her on the chest. The spell was so powerful that she was thrown back. Her Time-Turner, still around her neck, was flying and she saw that it turned several times on itself.

Then, she fainted.


	2. A strange place

_Hermione raised her head. The blue sky was beautiful: cloudless, enlightened by a bright sun. She put a hand on her face, protecting her eyes, dazzled by this bright sunny light. Slowly, her eyes got used to the sun and she gently withdrew her hand. What she saw amazed her: a large garden with daisies, smells of roses and lilacs... She heard a noise, she turned around. She saw a young man coming towards her: gray trousers, a white, disheveled shirt, a half-undone tie. She looked at his face but had trouble seeing his features._

_“Hermione!” he cried out with a big smile._

_She ran immediately towards him as if she was pushed by a mystery force. However, the further she tried to get close to him, the farther away. She reached out her hand and …_

... and banged it violently against the wall. The pain was so intense that Hermione woke up instantly. She tried to catch her breath which had been cut off by the shock of the spell. Slowly, she regained consciousness and tried to open her eyes. 

Darkness had wildly replaced the bright light of the sun and she had only one desire: to return to this magical place, to see the sun again, to smell the flowers, to be in the arms of her prince charming…

But everything had been replaced by darkness! She opened her eyes widely, suddenly panicking, and looked around. It was completely dark! Her heart was beating fast. Had she become blind? She heard no sound! Had she become deaf? However, she was somewhere because she could smell wax.

A wind of panic overwhelmed her, tears came to her eyes. _What is happening to me? Where am I?_

Suddenly she heard a door slam and footsteps. The sounds echoed in the narrow place she was. She realized that she hadn't become blind or deaf! In fact, she was locked in a narrow closet, with only a broom as company. She felt stupid.

She almost laughed when she heard voices. She couldn't clearly hear the conversation, but she knew there were three people, including a young man.

She listened. Perhaps she would learn a little bit more about how she had landed in this closet whereas a minute ago, she was in the middle of a battle.

“But Headmaster,” a sharp, plaintive voice claimed. “Don’t listen to him! He's just a troublemaker! He was the one who glued Mrs Norris on the wall! I'm sure he was the one who hanged her!”

“I am now accused without any proof!” another voice exclaimed. The voice seemed confident and superior. “I was there by accident, Filch! I was not the one who glued Mrs Norris!”

“You’re a liar, Black!” cried Filch. “You were with that Pettigrew and Potter! You always play tricks! I saw you! You were holding my cat’s collar!”

“But I was helping her, of course! Poor thing!” Black exclaimed, sheepishly. 

But Hermione sensed the young man's mocking tone and didn’t believe in any word of what he was saying.

“Were there other witnesses?” the third voice asked suddenly. It was calmer and more serene.

“No, there was no one else in the corridor!” Filch raged.

“But there were witnesses, Headmaster!” Black said, indignantly. “There were James Potter and Peter Pettigrew!”

“Oh no, Headmaster!” the housekeeper replied furiously. “Don't listen to him! They are his accomplices! Their testimonies have no value!”

“Bring them to me, please, Argus!” the Headmaster asked kindly.

“But..”.

“Please!” he repeated more imperiously.

Filch seemed to listen as Hermione heard footsteps and an opening door but she didn’t hear anything else. In fact, the housekeeper had turned around.

“But Headmaster!” he exclaimed suddenly, panicking. “What are we going to do with Mrs Norris? She is still stuck on the wall, surely glued in a magic way!” he exclaimed again.

Filch paused and Hermione guessed he shot a murderous look at the young Black. The latter was whistling.

“You know, she is still very young, she may be traumatized!”

“Yes… I forgot Mrs Norris!” the Headmaster laughed, strangely amused by the fact. “I will come with you Argus. Mister Black, stay here a few moments, while I unhook the unlucky creature!”

The Headmaster accompanied Filch and left the room. Hermione couldn't hear any sound anymore apart from Black's slow, steady steps. The latter had stopped whistling and seemed to be visiting the Headmaster's office. This gave her time to think about her strange situation.

One moment before, she was in the middle of a fierce battle against the Slytherins. Then, she received a very powerful spell on the chest, which had pushed her on the ground. She had passed out and regained consciousness in this strange closet, which was in the Headmaster's office. How could it be possible? Did she received a spell that made her apparating somewhere else?

And above all, she witnessed a very strange conversation: Filch, the Headmaster (she was almost sure that this voice belonged to Dumbledore) and the young man, who was none other than…

_But no, it's not possible, Hermione, you're wrong!_ she said to herself suddenly.

_Black... Black... Black..._

There wasn’t any Black in seventh grade or even in all Hogwarts. The only Black she knew was dead a year ago! No, it couldn’t be him!

However, the young guy was very similar to the Sirius she had known: the voice belonged to a 16 or 17 year-old young man and looked liked the voice of Harry’s godfather. The man seemed very arrogant, contemptuous, charming and rather a joker and a liar!

_No, he cannot be Sirius! Yet, he looks very much like him when he was young!_ she thought.

She was absorbed in her thoughts and didn’t realize that she couldn’t hear any single noise. She couldn’t hear the young Black’s footsteps anymore.

She looked up and listened through the closet door. No more sound! She wondered if she should go out... Maybe she would find an explanation in Dumbledore's office. At the same time, she was afraid of the truth that seemed to be forming in her mind…

Nevertheless, she was not in Gryffindor for nothing! Although she loved studying, she could become a real adventurer and explore places that others would have fled.

With a beating heart and a tight stomach, she put her trembling hand on the closet door and tried to push it. But to her bad surprise, the door didn’t move. She tried again, pushing a little harder. She was trapped in the closet.


	3. First meeting

Hermione started to panic. She couldn't remain in here endlessly. She breathed in and out not to be flooded by an anxiety attack. Then, she tried again, trying with the left door of the closet. But it didn't work as well.

_OK, don't panic, Hermione,_ she said to herself. _You're a witch! You're even the most talented witch of Hogwarts, you can open that door and get away easily!_

She raised her wand, which was luckily in her cloak. It was reassuring to feel the piece of wood in her hands. She wasn't lost at all, she could get through it!

"Alohomora" she summoned to the door's lock.

Yet, the door didn't open. She thought about other spells. It would have been too easy if it worked at her first attempt. If the cupboard was in the Headmaster's office, it should have been closed with a powerful spell.

Like each time she was in a difficult situation, she felt excitement, a sudden rush of adrenalin! She bit her lower lip while thinking of another spell.

"Discollaporta!" she said once again while moving her wand.

It didn't work again. She thought about other spells.

"Porta Overtus !", "Disfermorus !", "Zipas Amoretus !" and so on, until she summoned all the spells she could think about. She didn't feel any excitement anymore. On the contrary, she was now angry and frustrated.

Usually, when she was in such situation, she would directly go to the library to look for a solution but she couldn't do it now, she even couldn't apparate as it was impossible in Hogwarts.

She furiously kicked the door.

"Ouch!" she yelled, while massaging her foot.

She was now out of her nerves, she slammed the door many times: angrily kicking, knocking… Then she heard a voice.

_I'm safe_ , she cried with relief. _Dumbledore is back!_

"Do you want some help?" A superior voice said.

Hope disappeared. The arrogant Black was just behind the door.

"Hey!" the voice said again. "Do you want some help? I think you're stuck in the closet."

Hermione was more than angry. Of course she was trapped. After a few seconds, trying to calm herself, she could talk.

"Yes, I am stuck," she said, with a tone which was supposed to be calm.

"But why are you in here?" he asked, suddenly interested by the feminine voice inside.

"It'd be too long to explain" she answered sniffing. _What a prank!_ "Can you help me? um… please?"

"Um… I'll have to see…" the boy said with a mischievous voice.

Hermione was raging again. _Sirius or not, when I am out, I'll do him!_

"How do you look like?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she replied.

"How do you look like, physically?"

"And so what? What does it have to do with my problem?" she asked dryly, she understood what he was saying. "Are you going to help me, yes or no?" she said with a high pitched voice, losing her composure.

"You could be nicer with me, I am your saviour!" he said with an indifferent voice.

Hermione sighed, laying her head on the door of the cupboard. It was too warm, she was angry, she barely could breathe and she wanted to cry!

"Hey! Are you still there?" the boy started to worry.

_You have to regain control! Breathe in and out! You need him to get out! Be smarter._

"Yes, I am still here," she replied.

"I was worried!"

_If you say so!_ she said to herself with irony.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?"

"This is a relevant question," Black said seriously. "First, I want to know if you're a beauty because saving a beautiful princess is much more interesting than saving a shapeless watermelon. Above is the beauty gives me kiss as a reward!"

_Rubbish!_

"Then, if your name is Melinda, Katrina, Sophie, Chantal or Caroline, I won't save you!"

"But why?" she outraged. "It's discrimination!"

"No, it's not! It's just my own revenge against all the girls that dumped me. Of course, these are just a small percentage compared to all the girls I dumped but yet… how can I say it… they are shadowing my records!"

Hermione may have fallen to the ground. He was absurd! However, she calmed down.

"I can confirm my name is not Melinda, Katrina, Sophie, Chantal or even Caroline," she replied dryly. "And I can assure you I am a good-looking girl. My friends even say I am as beautiful as Miss World!"

Hermione took a look at her tiny chest and tried to styled her hair full of knots. She hoped desperately that he would help her.

"Who is Miss World?" Black asked with interest.

_If I could hold him…_ she grinded her teeth.

"Could you please help me get out of here?" she asked with a begging voice. "It's too warm in here and I barely can breathe!"

Hermione wanted to get out at all costs.

Silence.

She couldn't hear any sound anymore. She started to panic again.

"Hey! Are you still there?" She cried out.

"Yes, I am still here," Black answered, breaking the silence. "Ok, I am going to force that door."

Hermione felt relieved. He was going to help her.

"I am not sure this cupboard was bewitched," he replied. "I heard you summon many spells. I guess we have to force it."

"Alright, um… thank you!"

"On the count of three, you'll push, I'll pull. One! Two! Three!"

Hermione pushed with all her strength on the door. Luckily, the door opened. However, she fell down on the young man. They were on the ground and she was on top of him.

She looked up and saw the face of her savior: a charming young man, with mid-length black hair. He was looking at her. Hermione was shocked by what she was seeing.

Black was smiling at her and had a look at her chest.

"You're not that good-looking that you pretented to say," he said with a mocking and slightly disappointed voice.

All the anger that Hermione felt when she was inside the cupboard came out instantly. She slapped him on his pale but handsome face.

"Hey! But…" Black started to say but he was stopped as the office's door went open.

Hermione and Black, still on the floor, looked at the people coming in the office: Dumbledore, Filch, a young man with a sickly look and a second one with bushy dark hair. The second guy said with an overwhelmed voice.

"You never lose your time! Above all in the Headmaster's office! I'm impressed, Sirius!"

Hermione remained open-mouthed and had a look at the young man she was lying above.

_Sirius… Sirius Black?_


	4. Back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here I am with a new chapter. Sorry for being late but as English is not my mother tongue, it takes some time to translate. Sorry in advance for all the mistakes.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> MinnieMey

**Chapter 3 – Back in time**

Hermione remained astonished for some seconds, she started to understand. Well, she started to realize the unfortunate truth: she was in front of (actually, above…) Sirius Black, a handsome seventeen-year-old guy. He had the same features as the Sirius she used to know (from the future?) but he was younger and above all, he wasn't tired and shadowed by his long years of imprisonment at Azkaban.

_So, I guess the boy with tousle-hair may be James, Harry's father and the sickly blond boy would be Peter Pettigrew… But why am I here and how did it happen?_

However, she was stopped in her thoughts by a light cough.

"Hum… I know you're thankful to me," Sirius said in a cold and pretentious tone, "but you're on top of me and above all, your shameless behaviour embarrasses me, we are in front of the Headmaster."

"My what?" Hermione replied, offended. But she stopped talking at once.

She understood the situation. She became red and got up very rapidly. All the people in the office looked at her weirdly. She tried to style her hair, feeling unsettled. An awkward silence fell upon them: Sirius was giving a wink to James, Peter was looking at Sirius with admiration, Filch was staring at the couple with a nasty look and a younger Dumbledore was smiling, as if he was entertained. Hermione, redder than a cooked lobster, didn't know how to get out of this situation: first, she didn't belong to this time and above all, she was in the Headmaster's office. How could you she avoid any explanations?

As a response, she only looked at her feet and discovered pieces of wood on the floor. The cupboard's door was broken in two pieces. Without thinking, she raised her wand and said

"Reparo!" with concentration.

When the cupboard was repaired, she turned toward the five other persons who were staring at her with round eyes. She lost a bit her composure but she gathered her courage and started to walk toward the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," she said with a confident voice. "May I talk to you? Alone?"

They were all surprise by her request, except Dumbledore who was still smiling. After a few seconds, he said to the four men:

"Gentlemen, may you wait outside, please?"

"But Headmaster," Filch tried in a plaintive voice. "We need to take care of what happened!"

"Please, Argus!"

The caretaker tightened his lips but head towards the corridor. The three other boys followed him. Black took more time to leave: he gave her an awkward look and winked at her. Hermione wanted to jump at his throat but only answered with indifference, the best attitude toward this kind of arrogant men.

When the door was closed, Dumbledore headed to his desk to sit down and proposed a chair to Hermione in front of him.

"So, young lady, may you tell me what your name is? Because I am not sure I have ever seen you. And even if I am old," Dumbledore started to laugh, "I remember very well all the students that are currently in my school."

"My name is Hermione…" she hesitated.

Should she reveal her real name? She looked at Dumbledore and saw wisdom and kindness on his face. She took a decision…

"Hermione Granger," she said more firmly.

"And from which school do you come from? Even if I have an idea, looking at your uniform. And you look a bit young to work!"

"Indeed…" she answered. "I am in seventh grade at… Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore felt suddenly silent. He was lost in his thoughts, but Hermione didn't know how to read his silence. However, he broke it after a few seconds.

"I think you need to give me more explanations, Miss Granger," he said with a kind smile.

As she already started, Hermione couldn't back off. She decided to tell him the truth. And if there was only one person to be trusted in this time, it was Dumbledore! He might find a solution to help her.

"So… it may seem weird to you… you may think I am crazy but I come from the future!"

No reaction. Hermione was unsettled but didn't lose courage and went on.

"I need to explain. I come from 1997 and I think I went back in time… I don't know how it happened. And don't think I attempted to go back in time! Not at all! Unfortunately, a spell was cast on me. I don't know which spell, I only know it was white… And then, I fainted and woke up in… your cupboard!"

Still there wasn't any reaction from the Headmaster.

"I was trapped and fortunately, or… fortune is a kind word, I guess," Hermione said bitterly. "Sirius Black was in the office and helped me to get out of the cupboard. I fell upon him because of my violent fall. And this is how you found me. Here is my story…"

Hermione became red. Her story seemed unreal. She looked at the Headmaster with pleading eyes. She needed him to believe her. Finally, Dumbledore smiled. And Hermione felt suddenly relieved.

"I think you don't lie to me, Miss Granger!" He said with a quiet voice. "And I think your story is quite real: you are wearing a uniform from Gryffindor, you seemed to be a talented witch, you story seems coherent and above all…"

Dumbledore pointed at the necklace around Hermione's neck. She took a look at it and saw the Time Turner. She was astonished by what she was seeing: when she put it around her neck this morning, the sand wasn't dropping anymore, it didn't work but now, the sand was dropping in the sandglass. Her stomach became tight…

"But I don't understand!" She cried out. "It shouldn't work…"

"Well… I think the spell that you received made it work again. Moreover, I know very well this kind of Time Turner and normally, you should only be able to go back in time for a few hours, not more!"

"But we are in…"

"1977! This is it, Miss Granger!"

Hermione felt numb.

"I don't understand at all…"

"I only see one solution!"

Hermione felt relieved. Of course, Dumbledore knew how to go back to the future. She didn't want to remain one more minute in this unknown time. Moreover, the farther she was from that Black, the better she would feel. She didn't know why but as soon as if she laid eyes on him, she felt attracted to him as if…

_No, no,_ she thought. _Sirius is dead! He's Harry's godfather! He is only part of the past! And you, you're not from here!_

"I think you will need to remain here for a few days, or a few weeks…" Dumbledore started to say.

"What?" Hermione briskly cried out, coming back to reality. "But it's not possible, I…"

"For the moment, I don't know how to help you to go back to the future. I need some pieces of advice and I know some friends who would be able to help me but it may take some time. Moreover, we need to know which spell was casted and I think it will be more complicated than you think…

"But I can't! My studies…"

"And you will attend the courses here, of course!"

Hermione couldn't believe it, it was absurd! She didn't want to attend any courses! However, when she saw the firm look on Dumbledore's face, she accepted.

"I agree" she answered finally, bowing her head. "But I don't know how I should introduce myself… Well, it will be weird for a student to arrive in the middle of the schoolyear, in seventh grade…"

"Oh, don't worry!" The Headmaster was laughing. "We will tell a lie! And I am sure that you will perfectly play your part like a confirmed actress!"

Hermione smiled faintly. She suddenly felt discouraged, as if the truth hit her badly or… was it the counterstruck of the spell she received…?

After ten minutes of a long talk and negotiation on her new identity, Hermione left Dumbledore's office, feeling depressed.


	5. In the Marauders' time

"Ah, finally!" Black exclaimed when he saw her going out. His two Gryffindor fellows were still with him, as well as Filch who was losing his temper.

"Mister Black!" Dumbledore cried out, behind Hermione. "May you lead Miss Stagent to the Gryffindor's Common Room so that she may go to her dorm? Could you also please avoid any questions from any student, at least for tonight? We will clear everything tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Sirius bowed his head.

"Thank you!"

"But Headmaster…" Filch started to say, with a plaintive voice.

"Argus, come into my office, Mister Potter and Pettigrew as well! We will settle this story quietly."

The three men followed the Headmaster silently. Hermione remained alone with Sirius.

"So, how…?" He started to say.

Hermione raised her right hand briskly to stop him.

"I need to rest!" She said with a weak voice.

Sirius stared at her but led her to her new home, without saying anything.

He left the corridor, walk down the stairs and arrived in the corridor of the third floor. He was heading to the Gryffindor Tower, looking after Hermione. She was walking behind him but didn't pay any attention on the route they were taking. She didn't see the wonderful paintings that were talking quietly between each other, nor did she see the armors moving their swords to frighten any student that would come across them or even the moving staircases that loved to play tricks.

Sirius stared at Hermione with curiosity. Normally, newcomers would be amazed with this outstanding scenery but the young woman he was leading towards her new house was deeply lost in her thoughts and remained silent, her head down. He refrained himself to talk and kept walking.

Actually, Hermione's silence was masking the turmoil she was feeling. Dumbledore assured her he would find a way to make her go back to the future but she didn't want to wait without trying anything. She also had to find a solution by her own. And the first thing she needed to do was to find information on her Time Tuner. She knew that the power to go back in time was discovered fifteen years ago by a wizard called Clarence Wilford. But she had never tried to know more about this strange person who was still alive but was now leaving away from the wizarding world. Could she write to him? Or maybe…

Suddenly, her vision was blurred. She rubbed her eyes and had to lean on the wall, not to fall. She felt tired, her forehead seemed to burn, and her legs didn't work correctly anymore. The corridor started to move. She saw Sirius who were walking without paying attention on her. She felt extremely alone and a sudden fear. She held her hand towards him but was unable to say or scream anything. Completely exhausted, she fell to the ground…

" _Hermione! Wake up!"_

"Hey! Wake up!" An anxious voice said.

Hermione felt that someone was shaking her. She woke up after a brief dream and opened her eyes. She had a close-up look on Sirius's face. The latter had closed his eyes and while bending on her, he was trying to kiss her.

"Hey!" She shouted, blocking his face with one hand. "What were you up to?"

She struggled, regaining some strength and hit him on his head. Sirius backed off, while massaging his forehead.

"Ouch! Are you crazy? Why are you always so violent with me?" He asked with a plaintive voice.

"Did I hear well? You dare asking?" Hermione said indignantly while she got up.

Sirius got up as well and looked at her with a sad face, still rubbing his head.

"And stop staring at me with that hangdog look!" She cried out. "What did you want to do?"

"But I just wanted to give you a kiss! You fainted, so, I thought that a kiss would wake you up!" He said with a confident tone like if it was the most normal thing to do. "Have you ever heard of the story of…"

"And do you always kiss weak girls like that?" She stopped him harshly.

"Oh but I don't think you're a weak girl," he answered softly. He got close to her, touched her hair and stroke it.

Hermione was taken aback and slammed his hand to stop him touching her hair and raised her wand as she was backing off.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. "And don't ever try to kiss me once again!"

"Alright, alright!" He said, raising his hands. "I apologize!"

"I don't believe you!"

"And if I swore it?"

Sirius put a hand on his heart and said: "I solemnly swear that I would never attempt to kiss you again unless it's an emergency!"

"Take back what you said!" She cried out, grinding her teeth and moving her wand in front of him.

"I solemnly swear that I would never attempt to kiss you again except if you decide to kiss me!"

"You are dreaming!"

"But why are you so mean?" He exclaimed with an innocent voice. "A lot of girls would dream to kiss me!"

"I'm not one of them! And I'm not mean! You are exhausting! Now, lead me to my bedroom!"

Hermione said these last words while raising her wand again.

"This is not a toy!" He cried out, lowering her wand with his hand. "I will lead you to your room but please, put your wand away! I didn't try to rape you!"

"Who knows?" Hermione snapped.

Two teenage girls walked past through them, stared at them and laughed. Hermione looked at them with murderous eyes. However, she put her wand back in her pocket and crossed her arms.

"It's much better like that!" Sirius replied with a soft smile. "You see, we can get along well!"

"Shut up!" She shouted.

Sirius sighed so desperately that the two girls, having good humour, laughed louder. Sirius took advantage of the situation and started to talk to them: he told them all his bad fortune he had with Hermione, exaggerating all the facts. She sighed angrily.

"Can you stop playing dumb?" She cried out after a minute.

She took his arm and pushed him in the corridor of the eighth floor.

"Bye bye, young ladies!" Sirius said to his new admirers. "How was I?" He asked, turning back to her.

"And you dare asking… They thought you were entertaining but if you want, you can go with them! I can find my way alone!"

"Aren't you jealous?"

"What? You are dreaming!" She said indignantly. "Who would be jealous of your girlfriends? Not me, I assure you?"

Sirius stared at her suddenly, with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She replied, annoyed.

"I am not smiling! But do you feel better?" He asked more seriously.

"Why are asking that?"

"Well, you fainted suddenly. You know, I was worried! Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, it's ok," she said feeling her strength disappearing suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine!" She replied more firmly.

He looked at her. He wanted to add something else but didn't and went on. He just glanced at her from time to time.

They finally arrived in front of the Fat Lady portrait, the same one from Hermione's time. The Fat Lady was having tea with a next-door portrait friend and was eating a dry biscuit with delight.

"The password is Pumpkin Head," he said to Hermione.

"Correct!" The Fat Lady answered, while the portrait opened to a long narrow corridor.


	6. Lily Evans

Sirius and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Tower. Big curtains of red silk were hanged on the walls. Armchairs and a sofa, in front of the chimney, were as comfortable as she remembered. Some students were studying on the same table where Hermione, Harry and Ron used to do their homework. Two large doors, at each side of the room, led to the girls' and boys' dormitories.

"So, here is the Gryffindor Common Room. It's very cozy and you…" He started to say when they entered the comfy room.

But he couldn't go on because Hermione was directly heading to the girls' dorm.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" He cried out while catching her. He took her arm and turned her back to him so she could face him.

"Let go of me! I know where I have to go!"

"But how…?"

"Dumbledore already explained it to me! Your task is over, you can now go on with your life, Sirius Black!"

Hermione was screaming more loudly while saying the name of Harry's godfather.

"But you haven't told me anything yet! Why were you in Dumbledore's cupboard? Where are you from? And what's your first name?"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted trying to free her arm.

Their argument didn't go unnoticed: all the people in the Common Room were looking at them. Some people tried to get close to them, trying to understand what was going on.

"Let go of her, Black!" A feminine voice said.

Sirius turned around and saw a good-looking young woman, with auburn hair and green eyes who was coming nearer. She glanced at him with a murderous look.

"Evans! And why should I listen to you? What will you do? Will you put me in detention? Will you bring me to the Headmaster? Or will you make me write lines?"

He said these words with irony and some girls were laughing. Hermione felt that Sirius's grip wasn't firm, so she tried to free her arm, but he was tightening it.

"Don't try to run away, love! We have something to finish!"

"Let go of her, Black!" Evans said again. "Or you will regret it!"

The Head Girl raised her wand and pointed it out towards Black.

"Are you threatening me?" He cried out.

He wasn't holding Hermione firmly anymore and she could free herself. Without looking at them, she ran to the girls' dorm. She opened the large door, took the staircase and arrived in the seventh-grade dorm. She lied on the first bed she found. She was exhausted.

She felt so alone and desperate: without her friends to support her, Hermione was lost. Her discussion with Dumbledore frustrated her. She didn't want to wait for two weeks, two months or even two years! No, she couldn't stay here for two years in this totally unknown past with these students, these teachers and that Sirius Black… He really looked like the young man from her dreams, but she refused to believe in it…

She heard the door opening and raised her head to see who was disturbing her: the red hair girl who tried to help her. The young woman went directly to her with a reassuring smile.

"How are you?" She asked while she sat on the bed.

"I am fine." Hermione answered faintly.

The only thing she wanted was to be alone and she didn't want to talk to anyone, or at least, to anyone in this time.

"Sirius can be very annoying," the red hair girl said without paying attention at Hermione's frowning. "He always wants to be the centre of everything! I hope he didn't hurt you!"

"No, no…"

"My name is Lily Evans. I am Head Girl in seventh grade, so, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and talk to me!"

Hermione stared at Lily. Her nice smile was unbearable. She didn't want her help. She noticed her beautiful green eyes who looked like Harry's, her best friend. When she thought about him, she softened her temper and tried to smile, but she was so tensed that she was wincing rather than smiling.

"I am Hermione… Stagent! Nice to meet you!"

"You are new, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just arrived this afternoon."

"I guessed it! Are you in seventh grade too?"

Hermione nodded. She lowered her head and her eyes fell upon Lily's Head Girl badge: a silver uppercase H. She stared at it bitterly. She had to give her Head Girl badge back to Dumbledore to act as Hermione Stagent and it broke her heart.

"So, we will be together!" Lily replied nicely. "I will let you rest. And please don't hesitate to talk to me if you need anything! See you soon!"

Lily got up and left the room.

Even after she left, Hermione looked at the dorm's door with bitterness. Lily seemed nice but Hermione hardly appreciated her kindness.

_I should have been Head Girl!_

With this last thought, she laid her head on the pillow and didn't think of anything else.


	7. 20 years ago at Hogwarts

"My dear students!" Albus Dumbledore said with a loud voice. "Before starting breakfast, I would like to remind you the last instructions for the Magical Wizardry Knowledge Contest, organized with the Superior School of Sorcery from Wichita Falls. As you all know, the event is coming nearer as it will happen in a week. Suggestions for the activities were finalized this last Friday with your Head Girl, Head Boy, and your teachers. Miss Evans, could you please come closer and tell us the last conclusions of the meeting?"

Lily, who tied her hair in a long ponytail which made her look stricter without downgrading her beauty, walked from the Gryffindor table towards the teachers' table with confidence. She held a parchment.

"Good morning everyone!" The Head Girl said with a clear voice. "The teachers, Chris and I chose the final program for this great event that, I am sure, you are all waiting. The timetables, as you could see, were pinned in all the Common Rooms. In the ideas that were selected, we decided to organize a treasure hunt and a Masked Ball. For this event, we invited the Pit Tigers to come and play their last hit songs."

At the name of the band, some teenagers screamed loudly. Evans wanted to go on with her speech, but some girls became hysterical. Among them, a blond girl fainted and fell on the floor. The band seemed to be very popular.

"Please, young ladies, be decent!" Professeur McGonagall cried out, exasperated, and got up to try to calm them down. "Miss Gully, please bring Miss Chains to the Hospital Wing!"

The students became silent and Lily could continue her speech.

"You will be able to find the complete program on the billboards. But I must remind you that we expect all students to well behave during these two weeks of competition. Although the goal of our school is to win this contest, the real objectives are the intercultural exchange, friendship and fun. Therefore, any direct attack on the opposite team will be punished. The prefects, Chris and I will be alert. For any claim, we are at your disposal. Thank you for your attention."

The young woman went back to her sit at the Gryffindor table with some applause.

"Thank you for your speech, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. "I know that you are all eager to start your breakfast, however, I would like to do a last announcement. As some of you may have noticed, we welcomed a new student. Because of her long journey and her difficult arrival, I couldn't introduce her yesterday evening during dinner. Miss Stagent, could you please come here?" Dumbledore asked the question towards a door on his right side.

The door opened and some students raised their heads to have a look at the young woman who was coming in the Great Hall. Some girls laughed when they saw her haircut: she had mid-length bushy thick brown hair. She seemed to come from an unsteady Charms class. Other students didn't care about her arrival and were gossiping about the last couple of the week. Some boys, on the other hand, were interested in the new student and looked at her with greed. Even with her scruffy look, she was quite pretty.

Hermione just had a look at the Great Hall. She was already tired of all this masquerade and wanted to sit down rapidly on the first sit to hide behind a bowl of cereals. This morning, she found a note on her table that asked her to go directly in the room next to the Great Hall. She waited over there, annoyed. She didn't want to have a quiet school life while she needed to do a lot of research on Time Turners. She had wanted to go to the Library since she was awakened.

"I would like to introduce Hermione Stagent." Dumbledore said. "Miss Stagent is from England but she studied at Beauxbâtons, the prestigious French wizardry school because her parents used to work in France. However, they came back in Great Britain for business reasons and their daughter just followed them. She had to find a new school and it is with great pleasure that she chose Hogwarts. I didn't want to bother you with the Sorting Hat ceremony, we did it in private and Miss Stagent has been sorted into Gryffindor for her seventh grade. Please welcome her with the same kindness and enthusiasm as the teachers and I did. Welcome to you, Miss Stagent!"

The teachers applauded. Some students followed and applauded as well but most of them weren't paying attention to the Headmaster's speech anymore and were talking or eagerly waiting for their breakfast.

"Please have a sit! We will start eating!"

While Hermione was heading to the Gryffindor table, food appeared and almost everyone forgot about the new student. Hermione was relieved. Indeed, she didn't like to be the centre of attention, except if she answered to a school question. Her cheeks and ears were burning, and she longed for disappearing in the crowd of students. Her eyes caught an arisen hand among the Gryffindors, and she looked at the owner: a handsome young man with mid-length dark hair, with a big smile. He proposed to come and sit down next to him. But she frowned and went her way without stopping. She found a sit between a red hair young boy and another one with glasses, cinq metres away.

She took some toasts and start eating. The people next to her didn't dare talking to her or asking any questions, even if they were curious. Hermione ate with so much energy and tension that no one didn't want to get close to her. She devoured her breakfast and started to get up when someone engaged the discussion behind her.

"Did you sleep well?"

Hermione turned back and noticed Lily, with the two young men she saw yesterday at Dumbledore's office, another one with brown hair and dark circles under his eyes and for her great displeasure, Sirius Black.

"Yes, thank you." She answered simply.

"Here is James Potter, chaser and captain of the Quidditch team from Gryffindor. And for your info, he's my boyfriend!" Lily replied designating the tousled-haired boy. James, with a possessive sign of affection, put his arm around her waist. "I guess you met him in Dumbledore's office, right?"

"Indeed!"

Hermione couldn't help herself watching closely her best friend's father. She was struck by James's similarity with Harry. He looked like him except he didn't have the same green eyes as his son and didn't wear any glasses. As many people told Harry, he had the eyes of his mother, Lily. Hermione could finally confirm it was true.

"And here is Peter Pettigrew!"

She stared at Peter for a few seconds, frowning. She remembered well her first encounter with him in her third grade. He didn't look like the Peter she met at that time because he spent 13 years of his life as a rat and inherited some features. However, today, or rather twenty years back, he was better looking: he was blond with blue-greyish eyes, he seemed sick and slightly chubby, but he was rather cute in his own way. But even with his angel look-alike, Hermione wanted to tell him what she thought about him, but she couldn't: she promised Dumbledore she wouldn't reveal anything related to the future. So, she just stared at him with a murderous look. Peter, stunned by her strong hostility, backed off a little bit but didn't say anything.

"You already know Sirius Black, right? I think you two had the pleasure to meet!"

"You're kidding…" Hermione mumbled.

"What did you say, love?" Sirius said with a big smile.

She ignored his comment to look at the fourth young man with short brown hair. He looked very tired but had an aware and clever eye. She saw his prefect badge pinned on his robe.

"And here you have…" Lily started to say.

"Remus Lupin!" Hermione finished.


	8. As Hermione Stagent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,  
> I am sorry I couldn't publish before but as you know, English is not my mother-tongue and I need some time to translate. And I always prefer someone to read the chapter before publishing it. So, I apologize for the erratic publishing.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, sorry if it is small but the next one will follow soon.  
> See you and thank you!  
> Enjoy the reading!

They were all astonished when Hermione gave Remus’s name. Actually, she just thought loudly and realized it when she looked at their surprised and puzzled gaze.

“How do you know his name?” Lily asked with surprise.

“Oh, I heard about him, that’s all!” Hermione laughed like if nothing had happened.

“Did you hear about me?” Remus started to worry.

“Yes, Dumbledore told me about you!” She replied rapidly, she noticed he was paler than ever. “We discussed about you. He told me you were a prefect! That’s all!”

“Ah, alright! I thought at one moment that you had fortune telling skills just like Friedenstatt!” Lily exclaimed.

“Friedenstatt?”

“Yes, she’s the divination teacher! She’s the one who is wearing a white robe at the Teacher’s table!” Lily whispered while looking at the teachers.

Hermione watched them as well and indeed, saw an old woman, all in white, without any jewelry. She was talking with another teacher she didn’t know.

“She’s an old quirky! She is a freak that always tells you weird visions! Otherwise, what do you think about Hogwarts?”

“Oh, it’s very nice!” Hermione said vaguely. She wanted to end this conversation to go to the Library as soon as possible. Her legs were itching but she shouldn’t arise any suspicions and tried to be more patient.

“Well! I see, you need a lot to be impressed!” James replied. “The first time I came in the Great Hall, I was totally amazed!”

He looked up to the ceiling: it showed a grey and stormy sky.

“Ah yes!” Hermione exclaimed briskly. She forgot to pretend to be ignorant. “We had the same kind of ceiling in our school, that’s why I am not that impressed.”

“You come from Beauxbâtons, don’t you?” Remus asked, frowning. He was recovering from his surprise and stared at her with interest.

“Hum… yes, that’s it!”

“It’s weird! I thought this ceiling was unique!”

“Oh but it’s not as big, you know!” Hermione said, trying to smile. “It’s much smaller!”

“Ah…” Remus replied. He wasn’t really convinced.

“Let’s talk about more interesting things! Do you like Quidditch?” James asked, impatiently. “The first game is in one month and we are missing a chaser. We will do some trials. May you be interested?”

“Argh… no, thank you! I am not very comfortable on a broomstick…!”

“But do you like Quiddtich?”

“Oh yes!”

“Stop harassing her, James!” Lily cried out.

“But I don’t harass her! I just asked if she were interested in Quidditch. I would have rather liked Padfoot in my team, but he prefers to chase girls, this starving dog!”

“Do you know what the dog says to you?” Sirius replied while looking at him with a full of meaning look. “Do you want me to sharpen your horns, Prongs? You know I have amazing sharped teeth!”

“Boys, stop it!” Lily said, seeming upset. “Don’t worry, Hermione! They’re weird but they love each other!”

She didn’t reply because the only thing she was thinking of was to find a book about Clarence Wilford.

“I need to go to the Library!” She suddenly said, getting up. She couldn’t wait for one more minute. “I have to find some books. Nice to meet you all!”

“What? Already?”

“We found a more studious girl than you, Lily!” James smiled.

“But we have a Transfiguration course in a few minutes!” Lily cried out, taking a quick look at her watch. “I will show you the Library after the course, what do you think?”

“Ok, if you want,” Hermione said with a vanquished and frustrated voice. She could have gone to the Library by herself, but she had to follow Dumbledore’s instructions: to interact and live as a new student.

The six of them headed to the Great Hall. Most of the girls were looking at the boy’s group with envy. As Hermione already noticed, Sirius as well as his friends were popular. She shook her head and went on without paying any attention on the several calling from teen girls who wanted to be noticed.

“So, at Beauxbâtons, how was it?” Remus started to question her as soon as they were out of Great Hall.

“Hum… what do you mean?” She asked, embarrassed.

“How is the school? Does it look like Hogwarts or is it totally different?”

“Oh, you know, all schools look alike.” She lied, more and more embarrassed. She tried to remember her trips in France with her parents. “But we don’t wear any uniform, just a pale blue cape as a coat.”

“Really? Yes, I heard that French students could wear whatever they wanted.”

“I was told that French people were rather eccentric.” Peter exclaimed. “Does the French girls kiss well?”

“Don’t say nonsense, Peter!” Remus replied. “How would she know?”

“I met a French girl, some time ago.” James remembered. “And she was talented at kissing!”

“Really?” Lily said, frowning. “And what did you think…?”

However, Hermione couldn’t hear the story because as soon as they turned left at a second corridor, someone caught her.

She just saw the group walking, without paying attention to her sudden disappearance. She struggled but her attacker held her firmly.

“Ah…” She tried to scream but another hand blocked her mouth. She couldn’t talk.


	9. The beginning of troubles

Hermione tried to free herself, but her attacker grabbed her with a firm grip. He backed off until he stopped in a hidden part of the corridor. He was quiet, his breath was regular. She continued to struggle but with less violence as if she was losing her strength.

Suddenly, she felt his warm breath on her neck. The breath became a soft kiss. She felt a brisk sensation in all her body. She was so surprised that she got away and turned around to face the person behind her. Without surprise, Sirius was in front of her. She was struck by the intensity of his eyes: a deep and mysterious but sad look at the same time. She remained astonished for some seconds. His grey eyes seemed to be unreadable. Yet, she felt she could understand his feelings even if she couldn't put any words on them.

Finally, Sirius's face changed, and he smiled at her. She knew this smile and she hated it even if she couldn't understand why. A hatred towards him, mixed with deception and frustration, burned her stomach.

"Why did you do that?" she cried out.

Sirius's gaze remained that same smile, as if he was enjoying seeing Hermione is such state. She became angrier.

"What do you want, Black?" she snapped.

"You already know what I want," he answered, grabbing her waist. "And you can call me Sirius!"

"I will call you by the name I want! Now, let go off me! Immediately!"

Hermione freed herself from him and pushed him violently.

"But why are you always running away?" Sirius was pleading, taking her hand.

"Didn't you understand? First, yesterday, you made a fool of me!"

"What? I saved you! You should be thankful to me!"

"You're dreaming! You left me in that dirty cupboard for hours! And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Not at all!"

"Yes, of course…" she said with irony. "Now, leave me alone! I don't want to be late for my first Transfiguration lesson because of you!"

Hermione turned back to run away but was stopped dead. Without notice, they had been encircled by a group of students that had listened to their argument for a long time. Girls were looking at Hermione with animosity. She felt like cold sweat on her back. She didn't pay attention on it and found her way through all the witnesses. When she finally succeeded, she ran to the Transfiguration classroom without looking behind her.

The classroom's door wasn't closed yet and she entered rapidly, with relief. She sat at a table, alone and waited for Professor McGonagall. Some seconds later, Sirius also came and sat just next to her.

Suddenly, a chair fell on the floor making a lot of noise. Everyone except Hermione was astonished and looked at the scene: Sirius was on the floor with a half-torn cloak. Boys started to laugh, girls asked him if he was fine. Black, his cheeks as red as a cooked lobster, got up and put the chair back.

"Is it how you dress when you come to one of my courses, Black?" A voice said behind him.

He turned back and saw McGonagall who were looking at him with a severe look, her hands on her waist, frowning. Sirius wasn't impressed at all and didn't seem embarrassed.

"Reparo!" He said while raising his wand on his cloak. The cloak looked as new. "I am sorry, professor, but I wanted to show my talent as an acrobat to Miss Stagent but I stumbled." He said to justify himself, with a lot of confidence.

"Well, I know you would like to be an acrobat, but I have never seen you that clumsy! However, please avoid doing your tricks in my course! Now sit down!"

McGonagall went directly to her desk while Sirius was bowing. Some girls started to laugh. Hermione just raised her eyes; he was such a prank. Sirius sat next to her, but she didn't look at him.

"So, you enjoy playing that kind of tricks, don't you?" He whispered to her ear.

Hermione ignored him and put a piece of parchment on the table. She was the reason why Sirius fell because she casted a nonverbal spell on him.

"Do you like playing?" He said, still with a low voice.

She continued to ignore him and wrote the chapter's title on her paper. Suddenly, her inkwell rolled down on her parchment and within a second, ink was crawling all over the table and on her cloak. Hermione screamed while getting up.

"But what is going on Miss Stagent?" McGonagall asked angrily. It was forbidden to disturb her course.

"I am sorry, professor!" Hermione stammered and sat down.

_Evanesco_ , she thought while raising her wand to the ink. The black stain disappeared. She turned toward Sirius and sent him a murderous look. The latter seemed to be happy of his last trick.

_Incendio_ , she thought pointing her wand at his clothes.

With a frightened look, Sirius hurried to put out the flames on his uniform. But the fire caused a big hole in the middle of his cloak. To his horror, it was impossible to repair it and he looked at it with some regret. Professor McGonagall could smell burning and walked to Sirius's table, like a cat.

"What is going on, Black?" She cried out, angrier than ever. "I withdraw 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"But professor…!" He tried to speak.

"It is enough! Stop your tricks! If you do it again, Black, I will put you in detention for ONE week!"

Sirius sat back immediately without saying anything, knowing perfectly that McGonagall's detentions were the worst in the whole school. He glanced at Hermione who were ignoring him as always, as if she was innocent. She continued to write instructions of a spell on her parchment but stopped suddenly when she felt a cold wind on the back of her neck. She touched it and didn't find any hair. Her blood froze. Then she touched her head and relief came upon her: she still had her hair, but they were raised on top of her head.

People were laughing around her. Indeed, to see her hair, raised very high on top of her head, were entertaining. But Hermione didn't want to laugh, and she turned back to Sirius and glared at him. He smirked. She wanted to say another spell, more terrible than the previous ones but she was stopped by a high-pitched voice. She startled.

"BLACK!" McGonagall shouted. "Get out of my course! I put you ONE WEEK IN DETENTION!"

The Transfiguration teacher raised her wand and Sirius's belongings flew to the door. Sirius tried to catch them while the other students were laughing. Being the centre of attention, he performed a pirouette. Hermione, finally relaxed, laughed too but not because of him playing a dumb but rather because of the punishment he has just received.

"Miss Stagent!" McGonagall shouted again. Hermione startled a second time. "Get out of the classroom as well!"

"But, professor, I…" She tried to say, disconcerted.

"It is a shame to act like that on your first day at Hogwarts!" The professor said with a cold voice. "I don't know what the Headmaster told you but here, we don't rest, or we don't play during my courses! I saw your little game with Black! I withdraw 50 points from Gryffindor so that the whole school knows what kind of girl you are, and I also put you ONE week in detention to teach you respect! Now, GET OUT!" McGonagall said these last words with a shrill voice.

A broomstick appeared suddenly and wiped off Hermione's belongings that were on the table. Then, it started to hit her lightly on her back to get out. Hermione was shocked by McGonagall's aggressive attitude towards her. She got up and ran to the exit. She felt the broomstick following her until she was in the corridor. Then, the door slammed. She remained dead in front of the closed door.

Never ever had she been treated like that by anyone, never by Professor McGonagall of her time who liked and respected her! Never ever had anyone made fun of her like that! Never ever had she been put in detention (well, except in first grade but it was for a peculiar reason).

No, she had never been humiliated like that!


	10. Can we go back to basics?

Facing this hard situation, Hermione collapsed and cried. She was more than bored of this life, of this time, of these strangers! She needed her environment, her friends, Ginny, Ron and Harry! She wanted to see her cat Crookshank, to write to her parents, to live as a normal teenage girl in a normal life!

"Hermione!" A voice said behind her. "Don't worry! You know, detentions with McGonagall are not that bad… Well… except when she made me clean the Willipaks' cage in the basements with only a knife as a tool or when she asked me to climb on the roof to eradicate a wasp nest or when…"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted.

"But I…"

"Shut up!" She shouted again, getting up.

She turned toward Sirius, her hands tight and her eyes full of tears.

"It's all your fault! I've never been that humiliated in my whole life! And it's all because of you!"

And she violently slapped Sirius. Then, she beat him on the chest, on his arms and kicked him, without sparing any part of his body. Sirius easily stopped her kicks or her punches and tried to catch her hands, but she was so angry that her strength was increased.

"It's all your fault if they made fun of me!" She cried out while punching him. "It's all your fault if I'll have to do detention! You embarrassed me in front of Dumbledore, you make fun of me at any time, you make me look like an idiot! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of this place! I want to go back home! I want to be with my friends! I'm sick of all of it!"

Hermione collapsed a second time on the floor, she was exhausted.

Sirius touched his arms, massaging them, and breathed. He finally came closer to her and let her cry without saying anything.

After a long time, Hermione wiped her tears. She raised her head and saw Sirius who was waiting quietly, looking at the wall in front of him. His face was blank. Why did he have to make fun of her whereas he knew she could easily get angry? And why was he so mysterious sometimes? She looked at him for some seconds without saying anything until he turned his head towards her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, with a quiet voice and a smile.

He seemed kind. Hermione was struck by his face's refinement. She turned red but didn't really understand why.

"Yes, I feel better!" She simply said.

"I understood that I shouldn't push you too hard…" He laughed.

"I am sorry if I hit you!" She confessed, with shame.

Hermione realized that she punched him too violently. Even if she was angry, she shouldn't hit anyone.

"Don't worry! Sometimes, I also want to hit everything!"

Sirius said these words bitterly and Hermione felt she could understand him. A sudden sadness appeared. She looked at him and felt her heart beating very fast. A new feeling was emerging…

"But next time, please, find another victim like Peeves or Filch!" He continued to say, while smiling. "If all the girls hit me like that, I wouldn't be able to do anything else…"

"Alright!" Hermione smiled.

"Ah! You also lost this when you hit me!"

Sirius gave her Time Turner back. Hermione widened her eyes and took it. She looked at it and was relieved: it wasn't broken. But suddenly, she realized something else…

"Sirius?" She said.

"Yes, love?" He answered, with a wink.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go out with you! I already have a boyfriend!"

Sirius looked at her carefully, he didn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"I can't go out with you, Sirius! I already have someone in my life!" She repeated when she saw his confounded face.

Sirius remained silent but Hermione felt that he was tormented: he didn't know what to say or to do. However, after a few seconds, his face relaxed and he smiled. Hermione was relieved.

"Yes, I understand better!" He claimed finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand why you kept resisting to my handsome face!"

"Nonsense!" But Hermione laughed. "Like if I couldn't resist to you!"

"Now, I have to add Hermione in the list of girls that dumped me!"

"What?"

"Yes, I must add Hermione to Melinda, Katrina, Sophie, Chantal and Caroline! Anyways, I would have never been able to go out with a girl with a haircut like that!"

Sirius raised his hand to Hermione's hair that were still up above her head. She startled while touching her hair.

"Oh no!" She cried out, blushing.

"Wait a second! Let me fix this!"

He raised his wand and with a light move, Hermione's hair fell down and rested on her shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you!" She said. "Now, I have to go the Library." She got up.

"I have to show you where it is." Sirius exclaimed.

"No, I'll be fine. Dumbledore already told me where it was! See you soon!"

Hermione didn't even look at him one last time and ran away more than leaving the corridor where they stood. She started to run to the Library. In front of the Library, she stopped and breathed. She needed to come back to her senses.


	11. A truth as a burden

Reluctantly, Hermione had to tell Sirius that she had someone in her life. She knew it was the best thing to do but her stomach was still aching. Before going back to the past, she questioned herself on her relationship with Ron. At first, she thought she was in love with him, but it didn't go as she expected, and she started to regret her decision. But because she had feelings towards her long-time friend, she let things going. At that moment, she couldn't interpret correctly her feelings but now, she understood. She knew that she didn't love Ron.

Finally, she understood what her heart was telling her. Her anger, her frustration, her loss of temper and her violent arguments with Harry's future godfather… All these emotions, all these quarrels, she now understood… Her dreams tried to guide her; her heart was showing the way she had to follow. All the paths led her to Sirius.

But because she finally realized her feelings, she stopped immediately any possible relation with him. She will never be with him…

Sirius Black… She had known him for a long time. He was Harry's godfather, the one that was imprisoned for 13 years in Azkaban, the one she had saved the life 4 years ago thanks to her Time Turner. And by coincidence or maybe because of her destiny, this same Time Turner brought her back to this strange man's world. Strange… yes! Sirius from the future had always been strange, mysterious and dark to her.

He had always looked at her with his grey, deep but totally indifferent eyes, like if all joy have disappeared from his soul. He was gnawing by his revenge and guilt. He showed her some sympathy, but the two of them had never been close. She often disapproved his decisions and his childishness. Then, she had never been able to explain her awkwardness next to him. Thanks to Harry, however, he seemed to soften and to become the man he was before: full of recklessness and happiness. He finally found a reason to live. But Bellatrix Lestrange took his life without a second thought.

Hermione remembered when Dumbledore told her Sirius was dead. She was still suffering from the spell that she got at the Department of Mysteries. She was shaken by this sad news. She cried a lot because, even if she often disagreed with him, she liked him as a friend.

Young Sirius's face appeared in her head: his laughter, his charm, his irony… His future was really dark, and Hermione felt very sad for him. She suddenly bit her lips, refraining to cry. An insane idea was forming in her head!

_No, I shouldn't change the past!_

The Sirius from the past had a lot of vices but, her heart knocked each time he was close to her. Yet, she knew what she had to do. Ron was only an excuse to prevent Sirius to come closer… because she felt he was attracted to her. But no! Her and his feelings should disappear. He was from the past; she was from the future. If she changed the past, it could lead to terrible consequences on their futures and maybe on Harry's! Sirius was dead, she couldn't do anything to change that…

Hermione felt bitterness. She closed her eyes and held her head against the wall. She was tired of all these thoughts. She deeply breathed.

_Be brave! You must go back to your time! For your own good! And the sooner, the better!_

She breathed again and feeling a bit better, she entered the Library where she met a young Mrs Pince, unchanged with her severe look and old-fashioned clothes. The woman looked at Hermione with disdain but didn't say anything and continued to clean her desk.

The Library looked like the Library of her time: long shelves of books with long tables in a large rectangular room. Some students were studying silently.

Hermione knew this place by heart as she spent a lot of long days in here. She went directly to the last shelf of the room. She wanted to get as many pieces of information on Clarence Wilford as she could get, then, she will look for information on Time Turner. And after studying and recording every book in her big memory, she will try to get in touch with this inventor, who was still living somewhere.

After 30 minutes of long research, she went out of the Library, her arms full of books, and headed towards her Common Room. She was used to behave like that in her time, however, nobody in her new school was used to this behaviour and looked at the girl with brown bushy hair with curiosity. Hermione was walking with books all over her head. She didn't pay any attention on the looks and continued walking, hidden by her books.

She passed through a corridor, then one, and three others without taking care of her way. She knew it by heart. She went on and finally arrived in front of a closed door, leading to the main stairs. She opened it with difficulties and rapidly crossed it, but she knocked on someone. She fell.

Her bushy hair hid her eyes. She gathered her books who fell on the floor.

"You should look at where you walk!" An arrogant and exasperated voice said. She heard someone heavily dusting his cape.

"I am sorry!" She answered, getting up with difficulty with her arms full of books.

She raised her head to have a look at the boy who was in front of her, but her head was still hidden by her hair. She removed them and could see a young brown-haired man, with Slytherin clothes, dark eyes, short hair, his arms crossed, standing and looking at her with more than disregard. Hermione felt at once that he wasn't the kind of guy to have fun with. Something in his presence made her look dumb. She remained silent for a few seconds and surely looked like an idiot because he was smirking.

"So what?" He mocked with a harsh voice. "Did you lose your tongue? I don't know where you are from, but politeness doesn't seem to be part of your education!"

Hermione felt angry at once. She started to blush. A sudden anger woke her body up and she straightened to stand in front of him, with a murderous look on her face. This guy was unfriendly.

"These French people!" He said, still with his mocking tone. "Only boors and savages!"

He glanced at her and pushed her from his way while smashing her bag. Hermione heard her inkwell break below his foot. She has had enough! She caught his arm and looked at him, trying to be threatening.

"Who do you think you are?" She shouted. "You just smashed my bag!"

"Don't touch me" He replied while pulling his arm.

"You mustn't treat me that way! I only knocked on you and I apologized!" She continued to say without paying attention on his full of hatred look. Who was that boor? "And I won't allow you to insult my family or my origin!"

"Oh really?" He said with irony, seeming happy to see her anger. "I don't have to look too much to tell that you're a Mudblood! And we all know what kind of education Mudbloods had!"

"Take back what you just said!" She cried out with an aggressive tone.

"Yes… Mudblood…" He said after a few seconds of reflexion. "So, I don't care!" He continued shaking his head. "I cannot do anything for you! Now, let go of me, I need to disinfect my cape from your stinky smell!"

Hermione slapped him without thinking. The boy was extremely shocked, and it took him a few seconds before he came back to his senses. It seemed nobody has ever treated him that way. But Hermione regretted what she had just done at once while she saw his sudden change of look on his face. He was looking at her in a way that frightened her.

A second after, he was raising his wand. Hermione didn't have time to defend herself or to react. She was now in the air, her head upside down.


	12. We don't choose our blood

Taken by surprise, Hermione lost her wand and was now in the air, her head upside down, in a very bad position. She tried to cast an "Accio Wand" in her head but nothing happened: without her wand, she couldn't do anything.

The arrogant black-haired boy rose her upper in the corridor and with a smirk, he said:

"Now, you don't laugh anymore, do you?"

Hermione was desperate but wasn't panicking, she didn't lose her temper. She didn't have a wand and she was at his mercy. Alright. Now, what could she do apart from prevent her skirt to fell upon her head? Nothing unless using her hands. She calmed down, took a deep breath and said quietly:

"Can you put me down? It is not funny anymore!"

She looked at her fingernails as if she didn't care. The boy became angrier.

"Who do you think you are, stinky mudblood?"

"Speak for yourself!" She said coldly.

"I am… not a Mudblood, viperine tongue!" The boy was shocked, in the middle of a nervous breakdown. "I am a Pure Blood, not like you!"

"And so, what?"

"I am going to shut up your mouth, you, filthy rat!"

"I can't wait for it!"

The boy became mad, but he didn't know what else to say. He suddenly broke his spell and Hermione fell harshly on the floor. She was hurt on her left side and couldn't help herself moaning. It made her blush. She couldn't stand showing the boy any sign of weakness. She raised her head and saw her wand two meters away.

"You are so pathetic! Your efforts are vain! I don't even know why I try to teach you a lesson!" The boy said with a mocking voice.

"Thank you for your teaching, sincerely, now, if you could excuse me…" She got up carefully. She walked towards her wand.

"Expulso!" The boy shouted to her wand, that jumped 3 meters away from her. "Did you really think that I would let you have your wand? I am not as stupid as those wizards that only have dragon dungs instead of a brain!"

"No, not really!" Hermione mumbled.

"Now, you are going to apologize, and when I say "apologize", I mean, I want you on your knees, head down!" He said with a compelling and mocking voice. He raised his wand to her with a threatening look.

If she had been closer to him, she would have punched him on the face but unfortunately, she was too far. Who was that arrogant boy? Why was he so mad at her? Of course, he was a Slytherin. But at her time, not a single boy, from any house, would have done such things, above all to her, a seventh-grade student, and a head girl. Of course, there were Malefoy and his little friends, but she knew how to handle them after studying with them for six years. That guy, he was another story.

He had something in his eyes… very close to madness. She was angry against him, against herself and her stupidity but she was a bit scared of his eyes.

She couldn't find any solution and she started to kneel when she heard a compelling voice in the corridor.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius said with anger. In less than 4 steps, he was in front of Hermione and protected her with his body. But his spell missed his target because the arrogant boy could block it immediately and raised his wand against Sirius.

"But who's here?" He said with a mocking voice. "The FAMOUS Sirius Black! Of course! The saviour of all lost Muggle souls! This courageous and brave servile knight!"

"Shup up, Regulus!" Sirius answered firmly. "Leave her alone!"

"Ohhh!" Regulus laughed. "LORD Sirius wishes I leave her alone! And what for? LORD Sirius has a new crush! Is she your new girlfriend?"

"You say nonsense! Now, go away! You have nothing to do here!"

"And he dares giving me orders!"

Regulus walked a few steps as if he was thinking. Then, he suddenly cried out:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius could block his spell without any word.

"And do you really think you are going to beat me in Defense against the Dark Arts?" Sirius asked with a smile. "Didn't you understand? Or you don't really know me…"

Sirius didn't say any further word, but Hermione understood at once the spell he casted on Regulus: a silence spell. Regulus tried to say a spell but he couldn't speak. He was more than angry.

"Brother, you never understand!" Sirius said with a disappointing tone.

And with a wand move, Regulus swung over the wall. He fell heavily on the floor and coughed. He wanted to say something but was still mute. However, his eyes could speak for him: he was mad at Sirius and Hermione understood Regulus will never stop. Plus, his eyes were full of contained jealousy. She could see that even if he was arrogant and talented in magic, Regulus wasn't that extraordinary. He looked like Sirius but seemed to be a deceiving copy of his eldest. He couldn't accept Sirius's betrayal to his family, as well as his success: in magic, with girls, even with the teachers who, even if he played tricks all the time, liked him. She understood why Regulus hated his brother that much.

She continued to look at him, speechless, as she was looking at a painting, but Sirius helped her gathering her belongings and walked away to the Common Room. The argument was over, there wasn't anything else to see.

"I…" Hermione started to say. "Hum…"

"Just thank me, I'll be fine." Sirius said, simply.

She wanted to answer harshly but when she looked at him, she couldn't say a word: Sirius seemed depressed, with his serious face and sad eyes. She felt that the topic was sensitive. Regulus! She met Sirius's brother, the boy that turned to the Dark Arts and who hated him. And Sirius was affected. She knew his story: how he rejected his family and his blood. But in fact, Sirius rejected his parents, with their old-fashioned ideas and their humiliations. Despite everything, his brother was still his young brother. She understood his pain and didn't say anything except a "Thank you" in a low voice.

They didn't speak and arrived in the Common Room. More than by habit than pleasure, Hermione head towards the empty table she used to sit when she studied with Ron and Harry. She put her books on the table and without thinking, opened the first one next to her. She didn't know if Sirius left but after some minutes, when she raised her head, she saw that he disappeared. She had a twinge of regret but stopped her thoughts at once. Sirius had his own issues and she didn't want to worry about him, to have any interest on him, nor she didn't want to think about him. She had to erase him from her mind.

She continued her reading and didn't see the time pass.


	13. Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I am very sorry not to have published new chapters for a long time but I was quite busy these last months. However, now, I decided to go on my translation and be more serious about it. So, I will publish more ofter (at least once a week).
> 
> I hope you will like the rest of the story.
> 
> I wish you a pleasant reading!
> 
> MinnieMey

After a few hours, students arrived in the Common Room. Without looking at them, Hermione remained concentrated while reading "The most important discoveries throughout the 20th Century".

"What are you looking for?" A voice asked behind her.

Hermione jumped and her quill fell on the floor. She saw Remus pick her pen and give it back to her.

"Uh… yes, somehow," she answered faintly.

"Really? What are you searching for? I may help you!" Remus replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine. I only do research for myself."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, really?" Remus browsed one of the books on the table.

Hermione realized she needed to give him more explanations: it was her first day at school, she had been expelled from McGonagall's course, she hadn't shown at her next lesson in the morning and she was doing some research in the Common Room, encircled by tons of books. Her behaviour was suspicious.

"Uh… Actually, I do some research on a memory I started at Beauxbâtons." She explained, trying to find an appropriate reason. "As it wasn't over and I enjoyed it, I wanted to finish it here."

She looked at Remus hoping he was convinced.

"What's the topic?" He asked with indifference. He took another book on the table, "The Greatest Mages", and opened it.

"Well… I look for some information on Clarence Wilford." She answered finally: she had decided to tell him the truth. Of course, she wouldn't tell him her story, she made a promise to Dumbledore. But a lie seemed truer if it was closed to reality.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"The inventor of the Time Turner."

"Fascinating!" He cried out. "Do these machines really work? I doubt it. It seems the so-called inventor became mad!" He sat down next to her.

"Oh, I don't know about this." She answered quickly. "But I also think he's fascinating. Unfortunately, I didn't find a lot on him. He doesn't have any official biography. So, I think it will take me a lot of time!"

"Do you want some help?" He asked with a smile. "I am very good at research, I always do it for my friends, I don't mind reading books."

Hermione considered his proposal for a few seconds. She didn't want anyone to know the truth about her. At the same time, she wanted to go back home as soon as possible. Remus would be of great help. Moreover, she liked Remus at her time and got along well with him. It would be nice to have a friend in the Marauders' time.

"Alright!" She said finally. "I already looked at these three books. You can take any of those in front of me. You need to look for: Clarence Wilford and Time Turner. As soon as you find something, mark it with this little paper!"

"Got it!" He answered with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. She hoped Remus would become a good ally. Then, she went on her research.

The Common Room's door opened. Lily, James, Peter and Sirius entered. Hermione finally had her answer: Sirius was out of the Common Room.

"Hello Hermione!" Lily said. "I have a note for you!"

Lily gave her a piece of parchment. Hermione took it and knew at once it came from Professor McGonagall. Her heart froze. The note indicated some instructions about her week of detention which would start that very first day, at 8 pm, in the Trophy Room at the second floor. She was mortified.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, some research on a memory I started at Beauxbâtons. I would like to finish it." She answered with a smile, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Ok," said Lily without asking further questions. "Will you participate in the Magical Wizardry Knowledge Contest? In some tests, we still need one or two participants."

"The... what?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"But you already heard about it! I talked about it this morning: the Magical Wizardry Knowledge Contest with the Superior School of Sorcery from Wichita Falls. It will take place at Hogwarts in one week."

"Oh yes!" Hermione replied. She remembered Lily's speech. She heard it when she was waiting in the room next to the Great Hall. "Can you tell me more about this contest?" She had never heard about it.

Lily used this opportunity to explain what this contest was with such an enthusiasm that Hermione was a bit taken aback.

The Magical Wizardry Knowledge Contest was a contest that had existed for more than ten years and had become quickly popular. It took place every two years and consisted in confronting all wizardry schools from all around the world that wished to participate. They competed in all the school subjects: Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts… This contest was organized by the World Organization of Magic: The Organization would sort schools to compete against the others. Then, when a school wins, it will go to the second round and compete against a new one and so on, until only two schools remained. Each test was judged by experts in Magic that were all part of the World Organization of Magic in order to avoid special treatment or cheating. The final contest would take place in June after the end of all exams. Hogwarts already passed two rounds and the school will now compete against the Superior School of Sorcery from Wichita Falls, the favorite contestant of this year.

The contest was opened to any student that wished to participate, but finally chosen by the teacher in charge of the subject. And even if there had already been two rounds, lists of participants weren't closed and a professor could decide to recruit a new student for the next round. Only four students were selected by subject.

This year, Hogwarts would receive two to three foreign schools depending on how the competition would go. In a week, students from the American school will arrive. During the two weeks of contest, there will be many events:

13 tests for the 13 official subjects

A masked ball that will take place in the middle of the two weeks. Hogwarts invited the Pit Tigers, a very popular band at that time. Hermione wondered what kind of music they could play.

A great treasure hunt that will end the contest

Of course, there would be other small events that would be organized in parallel: a magic chest contest, a small Quidditch tournament… and of course the election of the King and Queen of the masked ball!

"I have been organizing our participation to this contest since last year," said Lily. "We have never taken part in it and I had to convince Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Finally, they agreed, and I am very happy to plan this first event at Hogwarts. I gathered a group of people who are helping me. It's gonna be crazy! It takes most of my time and I also have to study for my NEWT as well organizing the contest…"

"And to take care of me as well," said James with a tease tone.

"Of course!" She answered with a smile. "So, you see, my schedule is full… Um… Could you help me a little bit?" frankly asked Lily.

Hermione was taken by surprise. She didn't expect such request. To be part of this contest seemed interesting, but she had a whole week of detentions and she needed some time for her own research. She couldn't join Lily's group.

"I am sorry, Lily, but I'll be on detention this week. I cannot help you," she said, looking as sorry as she could.

"Yes, that's true. I understand." Lily answered, sighing. She looked disappointed.

"But I may be more available during the contest, I'll have more time," Hermione replied quickly, feeling her disappointment. "I could help you during this weekend. What do you think?"

Lily cheered up and smiled.

"Let's go eating!" She claimed with a happier voice. "We only have 30 minutes left before Charms!"

"Hallelujah!" James and Sirius said at the same time.


	14. Heart has its reason

Hermione was busy during the coming week. Between her 7th grade courses, her detentions where she had to clean all the rooms at Hogwarts and her research on Clarence Wilford, for the first time in her life, she was happy to sleep late on Saturday. She was exhausted and didn't have time to think about her situation. Anyway, what more could she do?

Surprisingly and despite her difficult beginning, she could easily fit in her new life at Hogwarts. Thanks to Lily, Remus and her group, she didn't feel lonely and to live in this time was more and more pleasant, even if she terribly missed her friends and family.

She got along very well with Lily. Hermione understood that she was too sharp with her when she just arrived and apologized two days after her arrival. Lily accepted her apologies without blaming her. She even said with a wink: "If you help me with the contest, all will be forgiven!"

Remus was true to himself, always with a tired look but eager to help when someone needs him. He went on the research on Wilford and already gave her six books that talked about him. He even took some notes for her. She was grateful.

James and Peter followed them frequently. If he wasn't kissing Lily, James only talked about Quidditch to Peter's happiness who congratulated his performances when he could.

"When you participate at the Quidditch tournament, you will show them you're the best, James! You really are the best chaser of all time, James! I would dream to try your Nimbus 1985, James!" Peter repeated at any time.

Hermione has had enough but no one didn't dare saying anything. Of course, Sirius made laugh of him, from time to time, but nothing more. James seemed to like the attention that was paid on him and the others were used to it. She didn't understand but she didn't say a word and remained silent.

Sirius was as he used to be: always trying to get the attention of girls and he was used to be surrounded by girls. A lot of students looked at him when he was around. Being a handsome Black, a Gryffindor and a talented wizard made him popular. Hermione thought they were attracted by his bad boy and dark looks – linked to his different opinion with his family –. Women liked bad boys, didn't they? Sirius was used to all these looks and didn't pay any attention on them. Sometimes, he just found a target, a beautiful girl, then, got annoyed and found a new one.

Hermione couldn't bear it. Of course, most of the time, she just ignored him but, as if he had eyes on his back, he always knew when she was looking at him while seducing some other girls. And each time, he was happy about it and tended to work twice as hard to make her angrier.

She became mad when she saw him whisper some word to a 6th grade brown-haired girl in the Great Hall. They were eating their breakfast on the Gryffindor great table. The Ravenclaw girl was happy to have Sirius only for her and simper in front of him, touching her bright and shiny hair. The young man stroked her hair and turned toward Hermione, giving her a sidelong glance with a nasty smile. She winced and tried to read her Charms Spell book. Let him go to hell, she thought.

"From what I am seeing, you are very keen to participate to the contest," Lily said, pointing at her book with her spoon.

"Yes, I need to upgrade my skills," Hermione answered, with a sigh.

"You don't have to worry. If Flitwick took you in his team that will represent Hogwarts for the Charms contest, this is because he thinks you're talented. Indeed, this confusion spell you casted was outstanding."

"Thank you, Lily," Hermione simply answered.

She tried to read her book again.

Three days before, during her Charms course, Professor Flitwick, who looked 20 years younger, immediately discovered her talent for casting charms. He then tested her with different spells, and she didn't only stun the professor but also all her classmates. He decided to have her on his Charms team for the contest. Hermione couldn't refuse.

During the event, with her detention done, she thought she would have more time for her research, but this wasn't the case. Flitwick insisted that they met every evening during the week before the Charms contest that coming Friday. "We need to get ready and to coordinate all the team," he said with a happy voice. The professor was convincing. So, her evenings were again busy during this second week.

"I am sorry I cannot help you more, Lily, but as you know, with the contest preparation, I cannot be there for you," Hermione said with a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry! You will help me tomorrow to prepare the treasure hunt. There're a lot to do and even your help for a few hours is well accepted!"

Hermione smiled and looked at her book again.

"At what time will arrive Wichita Falls School?" James asked.

"Late afternoon," Lily answered. "They will arrive from London by train."

"Really?" He said surprisingly.

"Yes, they decided at last minute to visit London before coming to Hogwarts. So, we had to arrange a transport. We couldn't do better than by train."

"It's quite surprising," Hermione said, looking at her. "I thought wizards liked to show their know-how and tended to show off in front of other people."

"Professor Woodlock, the school Headmaster, is not like that. He's a very humble person," Lily claimed. "I used to talk with him by Chimney powder before their coming and I have never met a wizard like him, except for Dumbledore. He is respectful, smart and is not full of himself."

"So, he could teach other people," Hermione muttered while looking at Sirius who was laughing with the brown-haired girl.

Lily saw her and whispered: "I will only give you one piece of advice, don't fall in love with Sirius Black, Hermione!"

"Wh… What?" Hermione outburst. "Why do you think…"

She was blushing and looked around her to see if nobody heard Lily's sentence. Fortunately, the boys weren't listening to them.

"You never stop looking at him," Lily explained. "And I think he noticed it. He keeps making things worse by seducing new girls. You know, he's a ladies' man, he's not the kind of guy to date anyone…"

"Do you believe I want to be with Sirius Black?" Hermione outraged, while still whispering.

"Well… I don't know… you keep looking at him at any time…" Lily said.

"Honestly, don't worry! He's not my kind of men," Hermione answered.

She tried to smile and pretended to read her book again. Lily glanced at her. She wasn't a fool; she already saw her confusion and her ears was red as blood. But she gave in and sighed.

"At least, I warned you!"

Then, she turned towards James and ate her breakfast.

However, Hermione couldn't concentrate anymore. She knew she wasn't a good liar, except for emergency reasons, and Lily could easily read her. She suddenly felt stupid. But she promised to herself not to fall in love with Sirius. Yet, step by step, as the days came by, the more she saw him with other girls, the more she became jealous. She didn't want to admit her feelings but love never lies.

She looked again at Sirius who was still seducing the other girl and felt her heart as heavy as a stone. No, really, the faster she left this time, the better would it be for her.


	15. Superior School of Sorcery from Wichita Falls

Saturday flew by rapidly. Hermione would have liked to enjoy the last beautiful days of October before the coming of winter but when she saw Lily running everywhere to prepare the contest, she felt guilty and proposed to help her. The red-haired girl accepted at once and Hermione had to cast spells on dozens of parchments dedicated to Wichita Falls students to invite them at the Masked Ball, planed the next Saturday. Of course, they already knew about the event, but Lily wished to do things perfectly. It wasn't complicated, so Hermione didn't complain and didn't see the day passing by.

American students were about to come and the more the time was approaching, the more she could feel pressure: students didn't stop going around in the Common Room, Lily started to become impatient when someone asked questions...

At 5:30 pm, the Marauders group and the other Hogwarts' students gathered in front of the castle to welcome the Wichita Falls students. Their coming wasn't very spectacular: they simply arrived by Hogwarts carriages. Hermione remembered the arrivals of Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons schools at the Triwizard Tournament and felt a twinge. She thought about the dark but magnificent great boat of Durmstrang as well as the beautiful Beauxbâtons horse-drawn carriage. It was the first time she could see Abraxans, gigantic and extremely powerful winged horses.

She was out of her daydream when she saw a man stepping out the first carriage. He was tall, from a certain age, with white hair. Lily didn't lie: Headmaster Woodlock seemed to be friendly. He headed towards Dumbledore with a big smile. The latter opened his arms, heartfully welcoming him.

"Good afternoon, my dear friend," Dumbledore said with a warm voice.

"Hello Albus! Thank you to welcome us here, in your school," said Woodlock with the same tone.

He took Dumbledore in his arms and hugged him while patting his back. Some students laughed at the scenery but stopped almost at once when they saw Professor McGonagall icy look.

"Albus, may I introduce Professors Quinns, Mcbride and Olivers who will help me during this trip with the students," Woodlock continued, turning towards three people who stood behind him. Two women and a man, middle age, waited patiently. As soon as their headmaster introduced them, they stepped forward and greeted Dumbledore. The Hogwarts Headmaster seemed pleased and introduced Professor McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress and Professor Flitwick who were both the official professors in charge of Wichita Falls school.

Then, the American students also got out of the carriages. They were around fifty and looked at Hogwarts with astonishment. Hermione could understand them: the castle was gigantic, beautiful and very old. It was one of the most ancient schools in the world and despite its age (more than a 1000 years), it was in good shape. Hogwarts could easily compete with the other Historical monuments in London. Moreover, strangers barely visited it.

Some foreign students looked at Hogwarts students who were also watching them back with curiosity. They didn't have uniforms and wore jeans with t-shirts, shirts or sweaters for most of them. Some wore simple white shoes and bombers, in blue and white colours, probably Wichita Falls colours. Some girls had very short skirts and some boys at Hogwarts looked at them with greedy eyes. Hermione felt sad when she saw Sirius amongst them.

"Welcome to all Wichita Fall students," claimed Dumbledore with a strong voice. "Now, let's go in the castle, we will celebrate your arrival with a great feast. I have to admit that at my age, I like warm diners and the warmth of a nice fireplace!"

"You are not that old, Albus!" Woodlock laughed.

"Oh, if you knew, Jeremiah!"

And all the professors and students followed the two Headmasters in the Great Hall. Some students from Hogwarts pushed the others to get close to those from Wichita Falls, to better watch them.

"Hurry up!" James said. "Or we won't get good seats!"

The group tried to follow but too many people attempted to enter the Great Hall and shoved the others. Hermione decided to let the students pass, with patience. She wasn't the only one and to her surprise, she could see a group of three American boys, who were waiting to get in. Hermione looked at them and noticed they were tall and quite handsome. They seemed to look cool. One of the guys was casually touching his blond hair. Another one, with dark skin and very short hair, wore sunglasses despite the darkness. And the latter one had light brown hair with blue eyes. She noticed that each time he smiled, his teeth was perfectly white and straight. He also had charming dimples.

 _Well, he's quite handsome_ , Hermione thought, even if this guy wasn't his type. Some girls from Hogwarts, who also stood behind, were looking at the three boys and giggled.

Suddenly, the student with blue eyes raised his head and watched her. Then, he smiled at her. Hermione was surprised and started to blush. She looked away and headed towards the Great Hall, which was now almost free of people.

She was astonished when the American boy came close to her and sang with a nice tenor voice:

" _Hello little schoolgirl, Good morning little schoolgirl, can I go home, home with you?_ " _[1]_

Hermione stared at him. He smiled.

"Uh... I..." She tried to say, but she was too taken aback.

"Sorry!" The boy apologized (his American accent was strong). "I didn't want to scare you!"

"Not at all... I was just surprised!" She answered rapidly.

"Oh really?

"It is just that... this song is one of my father's favorite. He is a big fan of Rod Stewart!"

The boy burst out laughing.

"Rod Stewart? That singer for horny girls!" He said with amusement. "Personally, I prefer the original version from Sonny Boy Williamson!"

"I don't know him, sorry!"

"I will let you listen if you want!" He declared with a wink. "I am Sean!"

"Uh, I am Hermione," she answered, confused.

"Nice to meet you! What a nice first name!" He said. "I'm very impressed by this school. Hogwarts is totally different from ours!" He continued to talk, with a normal tone.

"Thank you, you are right!" Hermione could only answer.

She was still astonished. Sean introduced himself with dare but at the same time, she felt flattered. She recovered from her surprise and continued to say:

"This castle was built more than 1000 years. It has a real history! No one knows all the secrets of Hogwarts!"

"I hope you will tell me two or three, some time. It's really interesting!" He said with a big smile.

Hermione blushed. The guy was frank and direct.

"Here are my friends! Paul," he showed the blond-haired boy, "and David," the dark-skin guy.

They were just a few feet behind them and nodded when Sean introduced them.

"Hello!" Hermione simply said.

They finally entered the Great Hall and the bushy-haired girl looked at the Gryffindor table. She could find the flaming hair of Lily. The latter stood up and waved at her.

"I need to join my friends!" She claimed.

She headed towards the Marauders' group but stopped. Because she was polite, she turned around and invited them to her table. They accepted and followed her.

Lily and the boys were already sitting at the table. And of course, Sirius was already surrounded by two beautiful American girls: a curly red-haired girl and a blond bob girl. Peter sat closed to the blond one and watched her deep sexy cleavage without hiding. Remus, who sat in front of him, was lost in his thoughts. Nobody knew if he was sad or he wanted to be elsewhere. James secretly looked at the two girls (but more closely to the blond girl) while smiling at Lily. The latter one had a tense smile. But when she saw Hermione with the three boys, she looked happier. She welcomed them heartfully while introducing her.

Hermione felt a twinge when she saw Sirius whispering some words at the curly red-haired girl. The girl was giggling. Hermione felt angrier.

She sat in front of him with bitterness, between Sean and David. Sirius raised his said and they looked at each other: she glared darkly at him, he only smiled as if nothing has ever happened.

She ignored him and turned toward Sean.

\--------------------------------------------

_[1]Song "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl" from Sonny Boy Williamson I, dated from 1937, then sung by Rod Stewart in 1964._


	16. Come dine with me!

"Can you tell me more about your school, Sean?" Hermione asked with a strong voice so that everyone could hear her, above all Sirius.

"Of course!" The boy answered. "Wichita Falls school isn't as big as Hogwarts, but it is not that small: it is the second biggest school of Wizardry in North America, after Ilvermorny. It was founded 150 years ago by two well-known wizards: John Wyatt and Judie Smith. They disagreed with Ilvermorny managing board and wished to create a more open-minded school."

"What is the architecture of the school?" Hermione asked again.

"Colonial style! It's very beautiful!" Paul answered instead of Sean. He was sitting at her right side.

"And to which test will you participate in?" Lily was curious.

"I'm in the Arithmancy group," Sean said. "Paul will be in Potions and David Herbology and Runes," he continued while showing his friends.

The curly red-haired girl burst out laughing. Sirius was very close to her and was seemingly telling a funny story. Hermione looked at her with murderous eyes.

"And what's your name?" She asked directly to the girl. She took a soft and almost smooth tone while smiling.

The American girl wiped her eyes, Sirius seemed to have told her a _very hilarious_ story.

"I'm Jenn!" She answered with a smile, but Hermione noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "And here is Mary," she continued, raising her head toward her blond-hair friend. "We're both in Transfiguration team!"

"Nice to meet you!" Hermione replied, again with a soft voice.

But she was angry inside her because Transfiguration was her favorite course and she was talented. She was sure she could beat her if she had been selected in the Transfiguration team. However, her relations with Professor McGonagall didn't start well and even if the Professor seemed not to hold it against her, she looked at her with icy eyes and approved her performances only with a simple nod.

"And you, in which group will you be?" Jenn asked with an almost mocking voice. She looked intensively at her bushy hair. She may be the one of those girls who tried to find the weaknesses of others to better humiliate them.

"Charms," simply answered Hermione with a smile.

"And what about you, Sirius?" Jenn questioned, looking at the brown-haired guy. She glared at him with a charming look and stroke her own hair. Unfortunately, Hermione could agree on Sirius's choice: she was pretty and knew how to highlight her strengths.

"Remus, James and I are part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts team," he answered with pride.

"I was sure of it!" Jenn claimed with admiration. "You look so talented!"

Hermione looked up. She was unable to bear her and only had one wish: to shut up her mouth but she couldn't find anything to say. And what annoyed her more was Sirius's behavior. Of course, the girl was cute, seemed smart but had nothing more. Hermione chose to change her plan.

"What do you think I become your guide and let you visit the surroundings, Sean?" She asked, looking at the boy close to him, with a smile.

"Yes, why not!" He answered with pleasure. "And I will let you listen to Rod Stewart!" He winked.

Hermione laughed stronger than usual. She could see Sirius who looked at her.

"Of course! I would be pleased! Will tomorrow suit you?"

"And why not tonight?" Sean whispered at her ear.

She laughed again but inside her head, an alarm bell was ringing. _Be careful, Granger, don't go mess around!_ But she saw Sirius serious look. He may not have heard Sean's proposal but what he was seeing wasn't pleasant. Hermione was thrilled. She could get revenge.

"At 10 pm, tonight, in front of the Great Hall," she whispered back at him.

Sean seemed happy. Sirius watched him with a bad look.

"You're in the Arithmancy team, aren't you? So, you're good in math?" Sirius asked with a sharp voice. "Do you want to work in a bank?"

He said these words with an ironic tone. Sean could feel it and answered with a superior voice:

"Yes, indeed! My father is head of the biggest wizard bank in America."

"So, you're a daddy's boy, it is not surprising," Sirius said with a sly look. In his mouth, those words were humiliating.

Upset, Sean started to stand up with a threatening look but was stopped by Paul. Feeling that the situation was out of control, Hermione tried to talk about something else.

"And what is the weather like in Wichita Falls? She asked, finding nothing else to say.

"It's almost winter but it is not cold," Sean answered by rote. "In Great Britain, it would be around 18°C."

"In Great Britain?"

"In Celsius, not in Fahrenheit."

"Oh, ok!"

Despite her attempt to talk about another topic, Sirius and Sean didn't look away and were watching each other.

"It's true it's warmer in Wichita Falls. In the UK, winters are cold," Hermione continued with a doubtful tone.

"Oh, but you know, it can be cold in the US too!" Sean replied.

"You have very beautiful mountains? Have you ever gone to the Rocky Mountains? It's one of my dreams to visit them!" She said with inspiration.

"Yes, once! They're indeed magnificent." Sean turned toward her and said with a smile: "I will be your guide there if you wish!"

"Oh, one day… maybe…"

Sean turned away and looked at Sirius with a smile.

"And I am really looking for our visit of Hogwarts, _tonight_ , Hermione!" He said with a smooth voice. He insisted in the word "tonight". Hermione looked embarrassed.

"If you want, I can be your guide now!" Sirius answered with an icy tone.

Sirius started to stand up, but Lily stopped him suddenly and had a strict voice when she said:

"Stop, Sirius! Enough! Now, please listen to Professor Dumbledore!"

They stopped at once and turned toward the Professors' table. However, Hermione could see that the boys were tensed. Both looked angry as ever. But she relaxed a little, thanking Lily in her head and listening to Dumbledore's speech.

"Now that you ate, here are some pieces of information for the two next weeks. All tests will take place during the week, from Monday, between 5 to 6:30 pm: one day, one test. It will start with Herbology. Some delegates of the World Organization of Magic will arrive on Monday and will stay with us until the end of the Contest. All information will be displayed in your Common Rooms and dormitories," he said to the attention of Wichita Falls students.

As they were all sitting in different places of the Great Hall, Dumbledore only nodded to those who were close to the Professors' table. Hermione remembered her whole week of detention where she had to move all the furniture in the Trophy Room in order to decorate the dorms for the foreign students.

"To the attention of Hogwarts students, you will attend to all your courses as usual, they will only be adjusted for the tests. Wichita Falls students will join you in your courses as well, depending on their level. I ask everyone to be gentle and respectful during these two weeks."

Hermione saw the murderous looks that Sean and Sirius had to each other at those words.

"I invite all my students to welcome heartfully our dear friends from Wichita Falls. I hope that you will all enjoy this incredible experience and will bind nice friendships and learn new things. Miss Evans, I believe you have some words to add?"

Students and professors applauded Dumbledore and Lily, who already were at the Headmaster's desk, waited until the room was silent.

"Good evening, everyone!" She said with a strong voice. "I'm Lily Evans and I'm head of the Association of Wizard Students at Hogwarts. You will find in your dorms all information regarding the school and who to contact if needed. As you know already, we will organize a Masked Ball next Saturday, as well as a Treasure Hunt at the end of the contest. I invite you to be part of these events. Shelly, Alexandra and I will be keen to help you creating your masks for Saturday. Our club is opened every evening from Monday, at the 6th floor, in the Charms classroom. Be creative because we will vote for the King and Queen of the Ball. Anyway, we are at your disposal during all the contest. I thank you for your attention!"

More applause.

"And now, you can leave and go to your respective dorms! Have a good night!" Headmaster Dumbledore finished.

The students got up and started to leave the Great Hall, however, some of them remained to talk with Wichita Falls students. Small groups gathered here and there.

"What do you think of starting our little tour?" Sean asked to Hermione.

"Uh… aren't you tired from your trip?" She questioned, hoping he would say yes.

"Not really!" He replied with a smile.

"Alright, then!"

She saw Sirius who heard them and felt his dark look on her back when she went out of the Great Hall with Sean.

Was it a bad idea? Of course, yes!

Was Sirius angry? Yes, indeed! And knowing that he was upset erased all her doubts in Hermione's heart.


End file.
